


[Podfic] War Dogs

by attolia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes the Dog Whisperer, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dogs, M/M, Military Animals, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Service Dogs, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: Podfic of story by gwyneth rhys.





	[Podfic] War Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973808) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 

Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CrtjZRY_V56Dtk_9q8FbWdU5xxzaRBBN). Length: 16:12.


End file.
